Hero Drink
.]] Hero Drink , also known as Hero Cocktail and Hero, is a recurring item in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is used to boost the stats of a playable character either temporarily in-battle, or permanently outside of battle. In some games, it makes the target invincible. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Hero Cocktail is an item used in the Mix process. Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- The Hero Drink is an item used in Materia Fusion. It gives the new Materia an effect of boosting the ATK stat by 1. Hero Drinks can be acquired from the enemies Master Blade and Iron Claw, as well as found from various treasure chests during missions. Final Fantasy VIII Hero is an item that makes a character invincible to all forms of damage. Another item, called Hero Trial , also exists that also makes a character invincible, and despite its item description, works 100% of the time. A stronger item, Holy War , grants invincibility to the entire party, and the item Holy War Trial , does the same. Heros are most readily acquired by modifying Laguna's card into 100 with Quezacotl's Card Mod ability. Some can also be stolen from Seifer, and there is a chance to receive some through Angelo Search. Final Fantasy X Hero Drink is not an item but rather a Mix that boosts the Critical Hit rate for one character. There is also a stronger Mix called Miracle Drink that boosts the critical hit rate for all party members. The following combinations result in Hero Drink: *Designer Wallet + Ability Distiller, Al Bhed Potion, Antidote, Echo Screen, Eye Drops, Grenade, Healing Water, Hi-Potion, Holy Water, Mana Distiller, Mega-Potion, Phoenix Down, Potion, Power Distiller, Remedy, Soft, Speed Distiller, Tetra Elemental, X-Potion *Fortune Sphere + Ability Distiller, Ability Sphere, Agility Sphere, Al Bhed Potion, Antarctic Wind, Antidote, Bomb Fragment, Chocobo Feather, Chocobo Wing, Dream Powder, Echo Screen, Electro Marble, Elixir, Eye Drops, Fish Scale, Frag Grenade, Gold Hourglass, Grenade, Healing Water, Hi-Potion, Holy Water, Hypello Potion, Light Curtain, Lunar Curtain, Mana Distiller, Mana Sphere, Mana Spring, Map, Mega-Potion, Musk, Petrify Grenade, Phoenix Down, Poison Fang, Potion, Power Distiller, Power Sphere, Purifying Salt, Remedy, Rename Card, Shadow Gem, Shining Thorn, Silence Grenade, Sleeping Powder, Smoke Bomb, Soft, Soul Spring, Speed Distiller, Stamina Spring, Star Curtain, Tetra Elemental, X-Potion *Luck Sphere + Ability Distiller, Ability Sphere, Agility Sphere, Al Bhed Potion, Antidote, Echo Screen, Eye Drops, Healing Water, Hi-Potion, Holy Water, Mana Distiller, Mana Sphere, Phoenix Down, Potion, Power Distiller, Power Sphere, Remedy, Soft, Speed Distiller, Tetra Elemental, X-Potion Final Fantasy X-2 The Hero Drink is an item that makes a character invincible to all enemy attacks. Despite its use, it can only be sold for 25 gil. It can be dropped from Node A, B and C and stolen from Shuyin. Hero Drink can also be used through the Mix ability, as well as the stronger Miracle Drink which affects the entire party. In the International and ''HD Remaster versions, the Last Resort Garment Grid gives a character access to infinite Hero Drinks for the remainder of the battle if they pass through all gates. If the player feeds a Hero Drink to a creature, they gain the Critical auto-ability. In the battle against Major Numerus, Hero Drink lasts much longer than usual. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Hero Drink is an item that activates at the start of the stage, and reduces the damage that the party receives by 30% for the entire stage. It is randomly obtained after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Hero Drink is an item that can be equipped or used manually (Quest Medleys only). It is used at the beginning of the Music Stage and reduces damage taken by the party until the end of the stage and has full strength. When used in Quest Medleys, it reduces damage to party by 30% for next stage. It is obtained randomly after completing a Music Stage. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival The Hero Drink is a premium item that can be purchased at the shop. It greatly increases the damage inflicted by critical hits when used during a single FMS/BMS. When used during an Album Medley, it moderately increases the damage caused by critical hits. Players who are matched with someone who has used a Hero Drink will also receive a small boost in the damage caused by critical hits. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Gallery Hero.jpg|Hero Drink in ''Final Fantasy V. FFVII Hero Drink.png|Hero Drink in Final Fantasy VII. Rikku Super Mighty G.png|''Final Fantasy X. FFX-2 Hero Drink.png|Final Fantasy X-2. TFFAC HeroDrink.png|Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival. FFBE Hero Drink.png|Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Category:Support items